1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to display technology field and, particularly, to a resolution conversion method and device, and an ultra-high definition television (UHDTV).
2. Description of Related Art
UHDTV is a kind of television that the pixel thereof reaches 3840×2160 (4K×2K) or even 7680×4320 (8K×4K). Compared with full high definition television (FHDTV) which has 1920×1080 (2K×1K) pixel, the pixel of UHDTV is 4 times or even 16 times increased, which leads to a clear and delicate display thereon. The standers of UHDTV established by the ITU-R includes a stander of 4K×2K and a stander of 8K×4K. As it is easy to be implemented and popularized than UHDTV of 8K×4K, UHDTV of 4K×2K is now the focus of television and the focus and orientation of the television industry.
As signal of 2K×1K is rich and the source is adequate, signal of 4K×2K is less and the source is lack, and further the cost of generating 4K×2K source directly is high, when the present UHDTV displays signal of 2K×1K, image distortion, jagged, fuzzy, and so on often exist. Thus, there is a need to convert signal of 2K×1K to be signal of 4K×2K.